The present invention relates to surface mount microwave systems.
Surface mount microwave systems (SMMS) are widely used for communication purposes, in particular in the frequency range from 42 GHz to 60 GHz. Usually, surface mount microwave systems comprise one or more bare dies which constitute a multifunction system on package (SoP). In particular in the above-mentioned frequency range, microstrip lines or guiding electromagnetic waves are deployed.
In order to electromagnetically couple such microstrip lines to a hollow waveguide, the SoPs may be provided with covers having embedded waveguide reflectors, as is described in European Application EP 1 923 950 A1. Therefore, such covers form a part of an electrical design which is associated with further electrical constraints which may be taken into account when designing the electrical characteristics of a SoP.
European Application EP 1 274 149 A2 discloses a radio frequency circuit manufactured by using a metal-core substrate having an insulating material laminated on a metal substrate such as of copper or aluminum or the like and, more particularly, a manufacturing method for a radio frequency circuit on a high frequency range of a microwave or millimeter-wave band and to such a radio frequency circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,270 A discloses a low physical profile antennas and particularly an assembly of electric microstrip antennas and antenna systems that can be arrayed on a single substrate and tuned to several different frequency bands. European Application EP1 304 762 A2 discloses coupling structures which convert electrical signals from one transmission medium to another, and more particularly coupling structures which convert electrical signals from planar transmission lines to waveguides.
French Application FR 2 462 787 A1 discloses a transition device for coupling a waveguide with a microwave line and also a microwave source comprising such transition device.